Cliche
by Wahmenitu
Summary: It's possibly the most cliche thing Vincent has ever witnessed.  Frankly, he doesn't see what's so 'hot' about it, but the gathering crowd does.  This must be dealt with, and Yuffie doesn't seem to plan on doing it herself.  Yuffentine.  Kind of cute.


**Author's Note: **So, this idea came to me when I was washing MY care today, and also because I'm a nerd. This is the original idea, but, I was also considering doing a double of it, but with Cloud and Tifa instead... so, if you'd like that idea, you should totally review the story, and add whether you'd like it or not! Plus, reviews make my day, so if you just reviewed, that'd be cool too.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII, or any of its characters.

_cliché_

"I... I really just don't know, Yuffie... I just... alright, I don't trust you alone." Cloud sighed heavily in defeat, the ninja scoffing in indignation.

"For your information, Chocobo-Butt, I am perfectly capable of washing that old lady's car that YOU promised to wash, while you go out with Tifa!" the ninja argued, stomping her foot, and crossing her arms childishly. It probably didn't help her case, but she wanted to _help_.

"I will watch her." a smooth voice interrupted the argument, Vincent standing finally from a nearby table, having been watching the argument with an amused gaze. He tilted his head down towards Yuffie, who was giving him a rather soft glare.

"I don't _need _to be watched." Yuffie pouted in response, but, at Vincent's offer, Cloud visibly relaxed, and nodded.

"Alright... sounds good to me." Cloud nodded, before he paused. "Will you let Marlene help you? She's been looking kind of down since Denzel's been away." Cloud asked, looking over at the young woman.

"Sure!" Yuffie replied brightly, and dashed upstairs to fetch said little girl, Cloud leading Tifa out of the bar with a small smile on his lips.

_cliché_

He didn't understand what some men found so erotic about girls watching cars. Frankly, there was absolutely nothing arousing about watching Yuffie cackle while aiming the hose at Marlene like a gun, soaking the little girl. He was glad he suggested she put on a bathing suit before she attempted to wash a car with Yuffie.

But, regardless of his more... chivalrous thinking, he found himself doubting more and more that the scene before him was more humorous than erotic, judging by the gathering crowd of men. Most of them were Yuffie's age, at least, but some he found were just too old for this sort of thing. They were his age. They should be settled down by now... of course, who was he kidding?

His attraction to the ninja was already something she had discovered, and while they both knew of each other's feelings, they were taking it ridiculously slow. It was like learning to walk, for the both of them. While Yuffie tended to run into things head on, Vincent preferred to hang back, to strategize.

They agreed to compromise. She had moved in. She had her own room, and they shared the responsibilities of the house. For now, they were roommates... though she would occasionally steal a kiss when he was distracted.

" … _hot little thing, isn't she?_"

Vincent tensed, and his normally calm demeanor went hard at the comments that began to reach his ears. He hoped, for the men's well-being, that Yuffie couldn't hear them... and he assumed that she couldn't, considering she was still laughing as Marlene dashed inside, to get drinks.

Sensitive hearing was beneficial, and detrimental, all at the same time. He preferred not to hear things, most of the time, normally crude comments thrown around at his appearance, the threatening aura he gave off, but now, he was tensing himself, hand straying absently to the butt of his gun as the comments coming from the men grew more and more lewd. He finally stood, and with a sharp turn, walked around the car the one who had spoken, drawing Cerberus in one fluid movement, and cocking it.

Marlene had returned, and Yuffie was oblivious.

"Say it again." Vincent ordered in a cold voice, that suggested had the comment been repeated, the penalty would have been death.

"Whoa... cool it, man. I-I didn't mean anything by it!" the young adult was stumbling backwards now.

"I would like to set one thing straight... with all of you. Yuffie is not one to put up with comments as... degrading as yours, and while she is capable of _destroying_ all of you herself, I'd like to remind you that should the need arise, Yuffie has the entire support of AVALANCHE behind her. Do I make myself clear?" his voice stayed calm, steady, but there was a hidden steel in it, the sharp blade of a verbal sword that could compete with Cloud's. And then, he felt something primal stir inside of him, the Galian Beast side, and a scowl curled its way onto his lips.

"Even if she ignores them, I will not. Yuffie. Is. Mine." he hissed the last three words, before he turned, clicking the safety onto his gun, and holstering it, walking back to the car, Yuffie looking up at him with a curious expression.

"Are you done?" Vincent asked roughly, and Yuffie turned to regard the vehicle.

"Yeah, I guess we are." she replied, shrugging.

"Good." he grunted, before he turned, and disappeared inside.

While Marlene quietly ran to turn off the hose, Yuffie cackled inwardly, and a silly grin lit her face.

Because overprotective Vinnie, was one of the _best_ kinds of Vinnie.

_cliché_

**Author's Note: **Soooo? How was it? Reviews are wonderful, and highly appreciated, lovelies! It's what spurs me to write more! If anything, get back to me on the CloudTifa one, because I'm still thinking about how it should go.


End file.
